Zannah
Zannah is a powerful human Warlock. She is the leader of a motley crew of Alliance and Horde outcasts, called the Kindred. Description Zannah is an extremely petite and voluptuous Warlock. Her doll-like lips curve into a sensual pout as often as they do an unsatisfied scowl. Her auburn hair is laced with glints of gold, and falls down to the middle of her back, but is usually pulled into a half-hearted ponytail for battle purposes. Her skin is the colour of milk, as Zannah quite loathes extreme sunlight, being known to describe herself as a "lobster" if out in it directly for too long. Zannah is more often than not found wearing either promiscuous articles of clothing to show off her curves or the biggest and most intimidating armour she can find. Her favourite colours are black and red, but she's known to enjoy wearing almost any colour as long as it looks good on her, of course. Personality Zannah is a natural born flirt, her witty banter and quickness to laugh and smile have gained her many an ally. However, she is also very brooding and is known to wander off for hours to sit in a secluded spot. When meeting the enemy, Zannah is quick to adapt a very dominate and intimidating presence. Many enemies flee from her flinty stare. History Zannah was born in Lordaeron to two extremely loving parents after the migration from Stormwind. She grew up as an only child, but had a constant companion. Her companion was a human boy named Kernios. As they grew up together, they became childhood sweethearts. At 16, Zannah left to study the magical arts and assuage her need for knowledge. For the next four years afterwards, she kept in constant contact with Kernios and a few months before she turned 20 they became betrothed. Soon after turning 20, Zannah heard news of Lordaeron's tragedy and hurried to her home. After arriving, she found that both her parents and her betrothed had become Scourge. Disturbed by this, Zannah mustered up enough courage to kill her loved ones so that they would not have to live on as Scourge. Deeply devastated, she vowed to become as powerful as she could possibly be, so that none in her future life would ever befall any tragedy. Zannah took up as a Warlock, and traveled throughout the world, looking for allies to join her in her quest to gain power and defeat the Scourge. Kindred Selenthos is a half-elf, an outcast that Zannah found half-dead in her wanderings. Nursing him back to health as much as she could, they soon formed an unbreakable bond. Selenthos would follow Zannah to the ends of the earth and back, as she is the first and nearly only person to ever accept him. Moghek is a skilled jungle troll, banished for having been defeated in an important battle. Zannah met the Troll and saw how his skills could be a great asset to their band, and Moghek agreed to join them. Allidar is a Night Elf Demon Hunter, outcast from his people. Zannah welcomes him. Brunnhil is a Vrykul with no love for her people's hating nature. She is the latest addition found by Zannah and warmly welcomed. Aubreanna Aubreanna is a human Priest that Zannah runs into in Duskwood and later falls in love with despite their many differences. category:Characters category:Human category:Warlock